Crystal Heart and Everlasting Love
by leopardqueen224
Summary: Rin thinks Sesshomaru wants her out of his life, Sesshomaru thinks Rin ran away. A story of love, deceit, and lies. Complete!
1. The Betrayal

Hello people. This is my newest story and it takes place long after the Inuyasha story line. This is a Sesshomaru/Rin so if you don't like this pairing don't read it or don't complain. Please enjoy. Read and Review or Grimmjow will cut off your head.

**Lily: Dani this is a different anime/ Manga.  
Me: Oh, well sorry. It is not my fault Grimmjow likes to cut people's heads off.  
Grimmjow: Hey, I resent that.  
Lily: Are you ever going to start the story?  
Me: Maybe, possibly, I don't know  
Lily: (Sigh)  
Nel: Start the story.  
Lily: You aren't in this anime either!  
Me: Who cares?  
Nel: Start the story.**

Rin stood in the door way of her room. It has been 100 years since Lord Sesshomaru saved her and she has followed him ever since. Thanks to his mother she would live as long as any demon. And she was the only human this gift was bestowed upon. Kagome, Sango, and Mirkou, all were given the same gift, for some reason Lord Sesshomaru's mother took a liking to them. Rin heard a soft nock on her door.

"Come in." Rin said her soft voice was calm and gentle. The door opened slowly as the female cat demon came in. "Hello Crissa, how has your day been." Crissa was a new member to Sesshomaru's empire.

"By order of Lord Sesshomaru, Rin you are to leave this manner and never return. The Lord is ready to have someone not so human in his life. You must leave within twenty four hours or you will be killed." Rin's heart was in her stomach, her throat felt tight and tears streamed down her face. It was as she feared. Her Lord was ready for a demon mate she was no longer needed. Rin simply nodded and turned to leave. There was no need for her to pack; everything she owned had been purchased by Sesshomaru. As she turned to leave she noticed a smug look on Crissa's face, but blew it off and ran out of the manner and straight into the forest.

**Sesshomaru's room**

As Crissa left Rin's room and entered Sesshomaru's she couldn't help but feel pleased with herself. She now had Sesshomaru and that human was probably half way dead already.

"Lord Sesshomaru Rin has run away." She said upon entering. The shock on his face was enough. He was stunned.

"What do you mean she has run away Crissa?" Sesshomaru felt his heart shatter. Rin, what had he done wrong.

"She didn't give a reason she simply left and told me to tell you." Crissa could believe how well this was working. "I am very sorry my Lord."

"Crissa leave my room at once." Sesshomaru's command was cold but Crissa did as she was told and left.

When the door had closed and Sesshomaru knew Crissa couldn't hear he called for Jaken. "Jaken, find Rin."

"Of course my lord, do you wish for me to bring that silly girl back."Jaken asked.

"No I only wish to know her whereabouts." Sesshomaru said.

"I will be back before you know it my lord." Jaken said and took his staff and Ah-Un to go find the silly girl.

Ok well I don't feel like writing anymore to night. And so you know Lily is really Bankotsu's Sexy Bunny Girl and my bestest buddy. Well I plan to update tomorrow so until then (Grins).


	2. The Assumption

As I promised I have up dated. Well here is the next chapter so please read and enjoy.

Rin had been wondering around for almost a week after she fled from the manner, her stomach growled and she knew it was time to stop and settle some were. She knew how to find food; she used to do it all the time when she was little with Lord Sesshomaru. Rin felt her eyes sting at the memory, her heart felt heavy and her throat felt tight. Rin fell to her knees and began to cry. _'Why am I crying over him? I am stronger than this. I won't let this control my life. I won't cry anymore.' _Rin wiped away her tears and stood up. She was almost to the village. She only had to exit the forest of Inuyasha.

As she entered the village Rin could tell people were staring at her. She was after all dressed in tattered noble men clothing. Murmurs of who is she could be heard throughout the village. One village shouted 'Get the priestess' the other shouted 'get her husband.' With all the commotion at her arrival and her thoughts along her trip Rin never notice that she had been followed but an old friend. And the Imp soon turned and left Rin in the village.

"Rin?" Her name was said as a question and she turned and saw the strangely dressed priestess, a lecherous monk, a demon slayer, a demon, and lastly the half demon brother of Sesshomaru.

"Hello Kagome." She said and then greeted the rest of the strange group.

"So what does Sesshomaru want?" Inuyasha asked coldly. His eyes were narrowed and his entire body was ready for a fight.

"I don't know what he wants I no longer live with him or in his empire." Rin replied and ignored the way her throat tightened at his name.

"What, what happened Rin. You have been with him for years." The whole group looked concerned except for Inuyasha.

"I am not demon enough for him, that's all." Rin said with the little dignity she had left. Kagome and Sango looked at each other.

"Come one Rin, let's go to the hot spring and have a girl's night." Sango and Kagome each grabbed one of her arms and lead her off to the hot spring.

**Sesshomaru's Manner**

Crissa hadn't expected Lord Sesshomaru to go into depression at Rin's leaving. He wouldn't come out of his room and he wouldn't let anyone in it. Crissa sighed. She had after all took away the girl he loved, but she was a demon she was a lot better for Sesshomaru then that lowly human. Crissa went and knocked on Sesshomaru's door for the eighth time.

"Come in." The normally cold and emotionless voice sounded sorrowful and regretful. Crissa opened the door and saw Sesshomaru's tear stained face. "Crissa, you're a girl right, do you know what I did wrong, what did I do make Rin run away?" Crissa sighed really he had to ask if she was a girl.

"You are perfect Lord Sesshomaru; Rin is a fool to have left you. If I had been your mate you would have to kill me to get me to leave." Crissa had walked over to Sesshomaru and now made him look at her. "I would have forced you to kill me before I left." She whispered the last and turned to kiss him. Sesshomaru pulled back and ordered Crissa out of his room. Damn it that hadn't helped him at all. He only wanted Rin. And as of now he knew that he would have Rin or no one.

Crissa leaned against the wall outside Sesshomaru's room. She had been so close, why was he fighting her? Rin had left him, or so he thought. Why did he open up to that human but now he was so cold to her. Crissa sighed she guessed she had to give him more time and then she would try again.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Shouted a familiar voice and Crissa stood. She hadn't seen Jaken since Rin had left. Why was he here now?

"Sesshomaru isn't taking visitors right now." Crissa said coldly her first task as Sesshomaru's mate would be to get rid of that ugly Imp.

"Then you better leave now, woman. I was summoned by My Lord so I am not a visitor." Jaken couldn't stand Crissa. As a leader in Sesshomaru's empire his first task would be to get rid of this worthless demon!

"Jaken, come in." Sesshomaru said through the door and Jaken walked in.

"My Lord I found Rin. She is at the village where Inuyasha lives. She also was still in the cloths that she wore the day she left. Isn't that odd. . . My Lord?" Sesshomaru's face had closed down the anger in his eyes was enough.

"Inuyasha, he better not have taken my mate, if he has I will kill him." Sesshomaru's voice was barely above a whisper. "Jaken we will give Rin a month to return, then if she is not back we will bring her home whether she wants to come or not.

Well goodbye people I hope you enjoyed this chapter please Read and review. And I will update soon. I hope.


	3. The Meeting

Well it's me again and I obviously have too much free time if I am updating this often. So enjoy well it lasts. J/K Well I guess I should start the story. So read and enjoy or not but I don't want to hear you complain if you don't enjoy got it!!Lol J/K (again)

Jaken stared at Sesshomaru, "My Lord if she truly didn't wish to live here would you make her stay?" Sesshomaru sighed he knew he would rather have her happy then anything but . . .

"No, I will make sure she has a place to stay and that she is well taken care of." Sesshomaru closed his eyes once more he definitely wanted Rin to be happy that was the top priority.

"Oh by the way My Lord there was a great number of demons after Rin well I was following her. Ah-Un and I took care of the, but it makes me wonder. . ." Jaken said as he left Sesshomaru's room

**Where ever Crissa is at**

Crissa was clearly tired of Sesshomaru's attitude. He was really uptight about Rin. Well at least she knew Rin would never be a problem again. She had sent more demons then she could count after Rin, there was no way she was still alive.

A grim smile spread across her lips as she imagined how Rin must have screamed well being eaten by demons. Crissa was clearly pleased at the thought and her doubts about Sesshomaru slipped away and Crissa walked to her room.

**One week later at the Hot springs**

"So Rin how do you like my village?" Kagome asked Rin had cheered up a little bit since the day she first stumbled into her village but she had lost that glow she always had around Sesshomaru. It was the Glow she had had since Sesshomaru had resurrected her when she was eight.

"You village is nice Kagome, I like it a great deal but I don't have much to compare it to. I had only lived in a village well I was young before . . ." Rin's voice trailed off and she looked into space. Kagome and Sango sensed that Rin was trying to block the painful memories.

"Rin, how about we go to your home village, we are due to see Koga anyway want to come." Kagome asked. They had often visited their friend from the battle with. . . Well you know who. (No Harry Potter reference intended.)

"So how 'bout it Rin?" Sango asked. Rin thought about going back to the place she had met Sesshomaru and agreed to go. She may not be with Sesshomaru anymore but she could still go to the place they met.

After two days of packing and a pouting Inuyasha, (Not wanting Kagome to be anywhere need Koga)they were ready to go and headed back to the place where Rin thought she would finally be able to figure out what to do."

**Sesshomaru**

"Jaken, come we are going." Sesshomaru said and woke the Imp.

"Yes My Lord but can I ask where are we going." Jaken was already bright eyed and bushy tailed excited to meet the day ahead.

"No." The answer was short and cold but Jaken nodded and turned to follow Sesshomaru to wherever he wanted to go.

**Back to Rin**

They had reached the wolf cave and had been greeted by a very happy Ginta and Hakkaku. "Koga will be so happy when he sees you Kagome." Ginta said as Koga walked over.

"Kagome! Has Mutt Face been taking care of you?" Koga asked but Inuyasha replied.

"Who are you Calling Mutt Face!?" Inuyasha shouted and the two started to fight. Rin took the opportunity to slip away and head to the place where she had met Sesshomaru when he was half dead.

The clearing was just as Rin had remembered. It was calm a beautiful. Rin sat at the foot of the tree where Sesshomaru had spent three days leaning against. She pulled her knees to her chest and closed her eyes. She was on the verge of sleep when a cold voice spoke to her.

"Why are you here?" Sesshomaru asked in his coldest tone. His eyes narrowed putting on the best act he could. Rin scrambled to her feet and began to run but Sesshomaru was faster, a lot faster. He pinned her to the tree. She looked at the blank face hoping to see something but there was nothing there. "Why did you leave me, Rin?" Sesshomaru didn't wait for an answer and put his lips to hers. He kissed her fiercely but Rin didn't respond. The words 'why did you leave me' kept floating through her head. Sesshomaru pulled back and turned to go.

"Don't leave!" Rin shouted breathless but Sesshomaru continued to walk away.

"I saw my answer in your eyes." He said and left Rin in the clearing alone. 'Why did you leave me,' what could he mean by that was he just here to make her feel worse. She closed her eyes and tears fell from her eyes. Did he want her to be miserable? Rin could hear voices coming toward her. They were shouting her name.

"Rin we just saw Sesshomaru, are you hurt, Rin!" Kagome was worried.

"Can we please go?" Rin asked she couldn't be here anymore it hurt too much.

"Yes, Rin we can go." Kagome said and Rin said thank you in a voice that was barely a whisper.

**Shessy!!**

"Jaken Rin didn't run away did she?" Sesshomaru asked his second in command.

"I heard what you heard My Lord, Crissa told us . . ." Jaken stopped mid sentence "Crissa."

Sesshomaru turned to Jaken, "We will bring Rin home and then I will deal with Crissa." Sesshomaru was angry it wasn't the hot anger that called for revenge and got the person with the anger kill it was the cold anger that usually ended up with the person you are angry with dead.

Well I guess I am done for now. No need to cry, as I said I really have no life.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha or Harry Potter, but I do own this story so if you want this idea just ask. I also own an alarm clock but I would gladly give that away. **


	4. The Conclusion

Again with the whole no life thing, so here is the next chapter!! Read and Review please. Enjoy!!

Rin woke to the sound of rain. She walked over to the window and felt the cool breeze as it hit her face. Rin had always loved to rain and the snow. She remembered when she was ten and it was winter it was one of her favorite memories.

_"Lord Sesshomaru!! Look at this." Rin grabbed Sesshomaru's arm and pulled him to a snow man she had made. "Look its Master Jaken." She then pointed out that it was short and had a beak. "And this one," She pointed to a tall one with dark mud as hair ", Is me, and this one is you." The last one was tall and had quite a resemblance to Sesshomaru, they were both cold. _(I made a pun!!)_ Sesshomaru turned around and then he heard a shriek from Jaken. _

"_You stupid girl, why did you do that?" Rin giggled and Sesshomaru turned as Rin's snowball hit him in the face. Sesshomaru ran and picked Rin up she giggled a planted a kiss on his right cheek and wiggled out of his grasp._

Rin was surprised that the memory didn't cause the pain that the others had she was actually smiling by the time the scene had finished. She was going to have to find more memories that didn't hurt to think about.

"Rin why are you up so early?" Kagome asked and rubbed her eyes the sun wasn't even up yet.

"The rain woke me, so I decided to stay up a watch it." She smiled and Kagome turned do you want to go to the hot springs today?" Kagome asked, when Rin nodded Kagome woke Sango and the three of them left.

**Sesshomaru**

Sesshomaru entered Kagome's village. He was here to get Rin and go home. The rain had stopped, but because of it he couldn't find Rin's sent. Slowly people started to stare at him which only made him irritated. "Where is Rin?" He asked no one in particular. The people started to murmur that he was the man who had hurt Lady Rin.

"Sesshomaru! What are you doing here?" Inuyasha shouted.

"Where is Rin?" Sesshomaru asked again but to Inuyasha.

"Why do you care, you are the one who told her to leave." Inuyasha was yelling at his brother his hand on his sword.

"I did not come here to fight, so I ask you once more where is Rin?" Sesshomaru decided Inuyasha wasn't going to help.

"She went out with Kagome and Sango."

"Where did they go?" Sesshomaru felt like he was trying to get information of a two year old.

"Like I am going to tell you." Inuyasha shouted

Sesshomaru grabbed a villager by his neck and held his poison claw above the man's heart. "Where are they?" He asked again and Inuyasha told him. Sesshomaru put the man down and went off in the direction to find Rin.

It took Sesshomaru an hour to find the hot spring. Rin was sitting on a rock with her feet in the water. The girls were dressed and ready to leave.

"Rin come with me." Sesshomaru's command made all the girls jump. Rin sat frozen to the spot her heart was pounding.

Was he going to kill her now? She had done what he had commanded she had left. Two silent tears trailed down her cheeks.

"Get away from her Sesshomaru!" Kagome shouted and Sango stood up.

"Yeah, we won't let you hurt her." Sango shouted glaring at the demon.

"Stand down woman, or should I have to kill you." Sesshomaru shook his head. "I leave them to you Jaken." Jaken nodded and pulled out the staff of two heads.

"Master Jaken, don't hurt them!" Rin shouted using the name she gave him as a child.

Sesshomaru walked forward and Rin let her hair trail across her face coving the tears she couldn't stop from coming out of her eyes. Sesshomaru bent down and wiped her tears away. He lifted her chin so he could see her eyes, "Crissa told me you had run away, that you didn't want to be around me any longer." He said and kissed her nose. "I love you, Rin and I would never send you away, will you return with me?" All Rin could do was nod her heart felt warm and she finally felt whole again.

"My Lord Ah-Un is ready to go." Shouted Jaken and Rin said goodbye to Kagome and Sango.

"I will come back to visit." Rin shouted as Ah-Un took off.

When they had returned to the manner Sesshomaru went to his room without letting anyone know Rin was back. Rin went to her room and sat on her bed. She was home and it felt good. The door two her room started to open. Crissa walked in but didn't see Rin at first. Crissa speaking to herself, "This will be my room when Sesshomaru chooses me to be his new mate."

"I don't think Sesshomaru will be picking a new mate for a long time." Rin said causing Crissa to jump ten feet in the air.

"What are you doing here, if Sesshomaru finds out you are back he will kill you." Crissa said in a hushed whisper.

"That would be funny twist of fate since he brought me back here." Rin replied still not looking at Crissa.

"Then I guess I will have to kill you for him." She said and attacked Rin.

"Don't touch her!" Jaken shouted and caused to flames from his staff to attach to Crissa. Sesshomaru walked into the room.

"You better leave now Crissa before I kill you for this treason." Sesshomaru looked ready to kill her. Crissa turned her charred hair and all and left Sesshomaru's manner. Jaken and Sesshomaru turned toward Rin. She was on the floor blood pulled around her back her face was turning black and blue. Sesshomaru slowly took her off the ground her body was limp and her pulse was slowed. He had just got her back and now he was going to lose her.

"Sesshomaru you really should pull yourself together, do you really think I would use my magic to keep her alive this long and then let her die?" Sesshomaru's mother asked with that tsking sound in her voice.

"Mother, will you save her?" Sesshomaru could barely bring himself to say the words but Rin's life depended on it. His Sword of healing could only bring a person back to life once and he had used it on Rin once before.

His mother nodded and took Rin out of his arms she pulled out her sphere. Slowly Rin's wounds began to heal and her pulse was steady.

"Next time don't be so pig headed and go after Rin right after she leaves, got it." His mother said when she was done. Sesshomaru nodded, and heard Rin wake from her sleep. Sesshomaru's mother was gone and he bent over Rin. She smile weakly and he kissed her, pulling her out of the bed into his warm embrace. He kicked the door closed.

**Crissa**

Crissa walked through the forest, she was alone and tired. "Hello Crissa." Said the chilling voice of Naraku.

Well I have finished this story!! Yay It is the first one I have finished and it is my newest. So if you want me to do the sequel let me know kay!!


	5. The Answer

Well hello people. I have decided to do a sequel to this story. It is called 'Crystal Heart and the Darkness Within.' I will be posting it sometime in the next week. Thank you all for reading my story. Until it is posted. Bye


End file.
